Confesiones
by Sue Donily
Summary: Nuestros personajes favoritos, nos cuentan sus historias mas ardientes y sus travesuras secretas. serie de drabbles sin orden definido
1. Una chica modelo

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Hace días se me ocurrió esta loca historia, es un conjunto de drables sin orden de nuestros ninjas favoritos, pero esto es un AU, espero y los disfruten.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes son propiedad de su respectivo creador

…

…

…

 **Una chica modelo**

P.O.V: Ino

Como necesitaba un dinero extra para solventar mis gastos, conseguí un trabajo para modelar desnuda en una clase de pintura de una escuela de arte.

Como era un trabajo serio, no se suponía que hiciera amistad con ninguno de los estudiantes, pero no pude evitar fijarme en uno de ellos, sumamente atractivo. Tenía una piel tan blanca que casi parecía nieve y unos ojos, Dios que ojos, eran tan perfectos, profundos y oscuros, y siempre estaban concentrados, cada vez que modelaba hacia poses solo para él.

Pero parecía que el no me notaba, ya me estaba exasperando, hasta que me di cuenta que sus ojos se posaban en mí, con algo más que interés artístico.

Una noche, me atreví a invitarle un trago… y termínanos haciendo el amor en el campus.

Nunca lo olvidare, ni el tampoco. Porque esperamos que nuestra luna de miel el próximo verano sea igual de inolvidable.

…

…

…

 **Notas finales:**

¿Qué les parece? ¿A que es obvio quien era chico de la clase de arte?

Comenten me gusta saber sus opiniones…


	2. Maldita picazon

¡Hola! Aquí otro capítulo.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes son propiedad de su respectivo creador

…

…

…

 **Maldita picazón**

P.O.V: Shikamaru

Un fin de semana me fui de camping con mis amigos. Había muchos mosquitos y me acribillaron por todo el cuerpo, incluyendo mis genitales. A los pocos días tenía una cita con Temari No sobouke, una chica bastante hermosa y problemática también.

Me invito a pasar la noche con ella

Después de un rato sentados se el sofá acariciándonos, ella se levantó para ir al baño.

A causa de las picaduras, tenía mucha picazón en mis gemelitos, así que aproveché su ausencia para rascarme. De pronto Temari salió del baño, me vio tocándome y pensó lo peor, o sea, que me estaba dando placer yo solo mientras ella no estaba.

Como era tan problemática, monto el cólera y sin oír mis explicaciones me dijo que era un sicópata que refería masturbarme a que acostarme con ella.

Me fui… y desde entonces no ha vuelto a dirigir la palabra

…

…

…

 **Notas finales:**

Jeje ¿qué les parece este…?


	3. Encuentro imterumpido

Hola como está aquí estoy yo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de su respectivo creador

…..

…..

…..

 **Encuentro interrumpido**

Karin P.O.V

Durante un verano, trabajé como niñera de un matrimonio joven, y tuve un affaire con el esposo. Un día mientras la pequeña niña que cuidaba tomaba la siesta, nos fuimos él y yo al garaje para divertirnos un poco. Estábamos en plena acción, cuando notamos que la puerta automática empezaba a subirse. ¡La esposa había venido temprano para almorzar en familia!

Agarramos la ropa los dos y corrimos a toda velocidad al interior de la casa. Él fue a su cuarto a vestirse y yo me metí al baño. Ella entro en la casa cuando los dos salíamos, y nos sentamos a comer unos sándwiches de pavo que había traído. Durante todo aquel almuerzo, los dos estuvimos jugando con pies bajo la mesa

…..

…..

…..

 **Notas finales:**

Espero que les allá gustado este corto drabble


	4. Ruido en la oscuridad

Hola, aquí estoy yo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes son propiedad de su respectivo creador

…..

…..

…..

 **Ruido en la oscuridad**

Neji P.O.V

Hacía poco tiempo me había mudado para un nuevo apartamento y la vecina de arriba me tenía harto con el sonido de los muelles de su colchón.

Una noche el ruido me despertó en la madrugada, así que moleste mucho y decidí ponerle punto final al asunto. Agarre una escoba y empecé a dar golpes en el techo. El ruido ceso, pero para mi sorpresa, sentí un toque en mi puerta.

Era mi vecina que venía a preguntarme qué pasaba. Todavía furioso, le conteste que no me dejaba dormir con el ruido del colchón y que le pedía encarecidamente que le diera placer a su hombre a una hora razonable.

Ella se sonrojo y me explico que no tenía novio, y que el ruido se debía al mini-trampolín que usaba para hacer ejercicios a la única hora que tenía tiempo. Me toco disculparme, y para compensar mi rudeza, la invite a salir al otro día.

Ella acepto, congeniamos desde el primer momento… y puedo decir que ahora _sí_ tiene novio y no hace ejercicio (al menos no de ese tipo) por la noche.

…..

…..

…..

 **Notas finales:**

Ese Neji es un pillgín, ¿alguien tiene una teoría de quien era su vecinita?

Espero que les allá gustado este corto drabble.

Un besito a todo los que se toman el tiempo de leerme.

Hasta la próxima :3


	5. Peligroso masaje

Hola como está aquí estoy yo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.

 **Disclaimer** : los personajes son propiedad de su respectivo creador

…..

…

…

 **Peligroso masaje**

Lee P.O.V

Unos meses atrás me matricule en una escuela de Karate, y el primer día de clases me enseñaron una patada frontal. Cuando trate de darla, se me contrajo un musculo de la ingle. Fue tan doloroso, que no pude evitar que se me escapara un grito y caí al piso. La instructora, una chica de unos veinte años, corrió a mi lado para ver si estaba bien. Me examino con cuidado e insistió en le señalara en el que sentía mas dolor. Cuando lo hice renuentemente y rojo de vergüenza, empezó con toda la tranquilida a darme un masaje en el area afectada, delante de toda la clase


End file.
